Naruto Rewind a second chance
by anthenamoon
Summary: the 4th shinobi war is over but at a cost Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru go back in time just before their gennin days to change the future godlike Naruto Gaara and Shikamaru! first fan fic m to be safe
1. Chapter 0 prelog its over

**Title: **Naruto rewind a second chance

**Series: **Naruto

**Rating:** M

**Genres: **adventure / humor

* * *

_**Key**_

"watcha doining"~ talking

'how did this happen'~ thoughts

"**kit we need to talk" **~ biju/ summons talking

'**why am I stuck in this dobe**' ~ biju/ summons thinking

_Sexy no jutsu_ ~ jutsus

* * *

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto if I did Naruto would have a t more distinctive Rasengans for things like defense

* * *

Prelog its over

The field was desolate, it was supposed to be a day of joyous celebration Obito was dead the Fourth Shinobi War was over but it was a hallow victory. The battleground was littered with bodies of both allies and enemies of the past and present.

Three people stood in the middle surrounded by the dead. They were in their teens and was best friends sense they were 12. Gaara of the desert the Kazikage of the hidden sand village and jinchuriki of Shikaku the one tail. Nara Shikamaru probably the smartest of the Nara clan and one of the laziest. And the supposed dead last the jinchuriki of kurma or the kyuubi no kitsune the nine tailed fox Uzamaki Naruto "its finally over" Naruto whispers and sighs Shikamaru shakes his head "it's a hallow victory everyone is dead troublesome" "we know the price of this war is to great but if we can go back in time…"Gaara trails off as he sighs

**"kit theres a way to go back"** 'really kurma a chance t start over?' **"Yes Naruto but you need to let me take control Your friends will come to but the downside is that you cant summon toads and use sage mod you have to resign the contract to unlock those abilities we are going back to where you guys where 12 your bodies will de age"** 'kay let me tell them kurma'

Gaara and Shiamaru watch as Naruto's eyes turn yellow signaling tht he was talking to Kurma as the yellow faded leaving behind his blue eyes he retells them what Kurma told him. "should we do it?" Naruto asks "troublesome blond but yes I think we should" "I concur with shikamaru" "kay" Naruto's whikers darken as his eyes turn blood red with a silted pupil his nails turn into claws that signaled that Kurma was in control and started to do hand signs then yelled Biju art: time reversal jutsu in a flash of light they were gone.

* * *

**AN okay first chapter done only 11 more to type so review and tell me what you like or hate about it this is my first fan fiction. Go to my page for challenges that me and a friend made up will update probly every weekend so keep an eye out. So this is me signing out MEOW! **


	2. Chapter 1 The past Mizuki

Key

"watcha doining"~ talking

'how did this happen'~ thoughts

"**kit we need to talk" ~ biju/ summons talking**

'**why am I stuck in this dobe' ~ biju/ summons thinking**

Sexy no jutsu ~ jutsus

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto if I did then si would have been in the original team 7

* * *

Chapter 1 The past Mizuki and the forbidden scroll

Naruto suddenly found himself in a forest with the forbidden scroll in front of him "Kurma you did it thank you" he whispers **"Anytime kit but have fun"** as soon as Kurma says this a mischievous smile made its way onto his face and just like old times or was it new times… future times…. Kami my head hurts. He tried to do the shadow clone jutsu but in reality was having an intense thumb wrestling contest.

About an hour later Iruka jumped out of the bushes breathing heavily "I finally found you do you know how much trouble your in? huh?" 'show time Kurma' putting on the most innocent face he can do he replied "what are you talking about? Mizuki- sensei said if I can get the scroll and learn a jutsu from it you will pass me! Is it true! Huh! Is it!" "what Mizuki… get down!" but as the fuma shiriken flew Naruto flicked a kuni laced with wind chakra knocking the shiriken out of its path Mizuki jump on a branch and started his little speech he worked so hard on "You wanna know why everyone hates you? Why you where shunned? Ever since the hokage made a law 12 years ago a law that states that" "Mizuki don't its forbidden" "no one can tell you that the fourth sealed the kyubi inside you, YOU ARE THE KYUBI!" Naruto was staring at him with an _are you stupid_ look "I know about kyu and we are not the same person for example take kyubi's arrogance he's as proud as a Uchiha and a Huuga mixed…" 'no offense Kurma' **"non taken kit its was true"**

Silence that was until Naruto wanted to have some fun that was until Kurma wanted to talk (his eyes are yellow) **"kit?" **'what is it Kurma?' **"play onto Mizuki's fears please"** 'you want to control a shadow clone?' **"yes!" **'kay' as the conversation was taking place Mizuki and Iruka was caught off guard by Naruto's eyes turning yellow and as the yellow faded Naruto grinned Mizuki for an unknown reason shivered Shadow kyubi clone jutsu a puff of smoke and kyubi appeared about as big as a fully grown inuzuki dog was sitting next to Naruto in full fox mode his nine tails waving lazily behind him** "kit you wanna know something?" **"what is it kyu?" **"Mizuki….is…..an…IDIOT!" **Kurma yells causing vary different reactions Naruto chuckled Mizuki fumed and Iruka to wonder if he was seeing things **"kit can I please" **"sure but don't get overboard maybe a mall bomb hmm…" Kurma made a small biju bomb and fired it destroying he tree then dispelling Naruto makes 2000 shadow clones and beats up Mizuki (same as cannon ending)

* * *

_**An hey anthenamoon hear okay towards the end I kinda had to rap it up quickly because I have like 11 chapters witten but not type so yah adding things and deleating things to make the story some what good im new at this okay once 6 chapters are uploaded im gonna type my other story book of Shinobi an avatar and Naruto crossover please review on things need to work on or what you lie so until next time MEOW!**_


	3. Chapter 2 Team 7 again!

**An hey a new chapter anyway here's some news for book of Shinobi it might come out sooner or it might not if I can get about 4 chapters pre written then it's going to be posted every Friday I think and pm me if your good at drawing anime... it's a surprise… also a different style. Oh PS in this story everyone is wearing what they had in canon. Meow! **

* * *

Key

"Watcha doining"~ talking

'How did this happen'~ thoughts

"**Kit we need to talk**" ~ biju/ summons talking

'**Why am I stuck in this dobe**' ~ biju/ summons thinking

Sexy no jutsu ~ jutsus

Disclaimer if I own Naruto sakura would not be a useless fangirl.

* * *

Chapter 2 Team 7 again!

Arriving at the academy via rooftops Naruto sees Shikamaru leaning against a pole seemly board with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey shika!" Shikamaru sighs before answering his friend "hey 'ruto so the fox was right troublesome so ready to meet our 'new' teammates?"

"of course –ttabyo this time Sasuke… " Naruto trails off sadden being reminded of his friends betrayal

"I know we have to work in the shadows with the Kazekage and when I meant we I meant me picking up the piece and covering them up"

"But shika he's not the Kazekage just yet he's just Gaara" Naruto says whining just a little" "troublesome let's get this over with" Shikamaru says with a sigh "he he… yep" Naruto say wheal he scratches the back of his head

Shikamaru sighs at his friend's sudden change in mood "you bought your prank supplies in a homemade storage scroll in your pocket didn't you 'ruto"

"Yup! Going to prank Kakashi-sensi"

Shikamaru sighs deciding to leave the conversation at that as they walked into the classroom Naruto sitting on one side of Sasuke and Sakura on the other side. Shikamaru sitting next to Ino and Choji. And Hinita sitting with Kiba, Akumaru, and Shino. Iruka walks in and using demon head jutsu to get them to be quite and his long boring speech says "okay on to the teams team 1…"(not important) "team 7 under Kakashi is Uchiha Sasuke,…"(remaining fan girls were praying now) "Herano Sakura," (que banshee scream) "and Uzamaki Naruto" (que Naruto smiling) "team 8 under Kurenai is Inuzuka Kiba, Huuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino… team 9 is still in rotation and team 10 under Asuma is Yamaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji that's it for the teams your sensei's will pick you up shortly"

-one hour later-

Naruto sighs "time to prank sensei for being late" he says as he takes out his small scroll and unseal hi pranking materials which included

-two cans of paint orange and red

-some more ninja wire 30 ft.

-wire holders

-yellow and blue balloons

-a bag of black feathers

-a bottle of clear glue

-a funnel

-2 catapults

-2 buckets

Filling the balloons with paint and setting them in the catapults and filling one bucket with glue the other with feathers and hanging them above the door way with ninja wire that ran to the catapults armed and finally running to where he was setting making him the person who will trigger it with a kuni Sasuke and Sakura for the most part were surprised that the dobe manage to create an original, creative trap (it would be deadly if it was switch with poison kuni's and shurikin's) of a prank now knowing why he was called the prankster god or the prankster from hell. As they set in wait for their absent sensei…

* * *

**An) That's it for this chapter next chapter Kakashi gets pranked the bell test tell me I think I should stick to this format for now… pm me if you can draw anime things from a description… it's a secret for now… any way that's all for now Meow Meow! **


	4. Chapter 3 Team 7 meets Kakashi-sensei

Key

"Watcha doining"~ talking

'_How did this happen'_~ thoughts

"**Kit we need to talk" ~ biju/ summons talking**

'_**Why am I stuck in this dobe'**_** ~ biju/ summons thinking**

Sexy no jutsu ~ jutsus

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Naruto if I did Sakura would have been switched with Hinata.

* * *

Chapter 3 Team 7 meets Kakashi-sensei

* * *

_one hour later from pre. chapter_

* * *

The door slowly opens revealing Kakashi expecting an eraser to fall and hit him on the head but when that did not happen he saw it safe to walk into the room.

Naruto decided to speak "your late sensei" as he cuts the wire.

The end result was Kakashi covered in splashes of orange and red paint covered in the black feathers on his head and shoulders wide eyed (mouth doining an impression of a fish but you could not tell because of the mask ) trying to comprehend what had happen as Naruto takes photos to document the moment.

That was it Naruto was rolling on the floor now laughing, Sakura was giggling, and Sasuke was snickering. Kakashi could have sworn he saw Obito's ghost over Naruto snickering as well.

"that's… what… you… get…sensei " Naruto says between his laughs.

"my first impression of you… you are devils incarnate meet me on the roof in five"

Kakashi says as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

_on the roof_

As team 7 sat down Kakashi decided to start "okay why don't we introduce ourselves state your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future… yes sakura? "

"why don't you start sensei we don't know anything about you?"

"fine my name is Kakashi I am going to be your new sensei I lie something's and dislike others my hobbies are none of your business my dream well…I had one last night " Sakura and Sasuke was sweat dropping and Naruto was nodding his head as if he expected this

"your turn pinky"

Sakura huffed "my NAME is Herano Sakura I like (looks at Sasuke and blushes) I hate Ino-pig and Naruto-baka my hobbies are (looks at Sasuke and blushes) my dream… " Sakura trails off (an guess her dream and get it right you would win a cyber-cookie)

'_great a fangirl' _Kakashi thought "you next emo prince"

Sasuke glares as he started "my NAME is Sasuke Uchiha I like some things and dislike a lot of things my dream no my ambition is to avenge my clan and kill certain man"

'_Sasuke is so cool'_ (guess who)_ 'great and avenger' _Kakashi turns to the final member of team 7 "your next blonde"

"my name is Naruto Uzimaki I like a certain fox ramen my precious people and a three people who I think of as brothers and training I dislike people who cant tell the difference of a kuni and the scroll its sealed in emo avengers a group of people and a certain snake my dream is to become hokage and kill a certain man"

"**kit did I ever tell you that I love you" **(an like brothers not that way people)

'oh Kurma we are partners right'

"**of course kit" **

'thanks Kurma'

Everyone watch in confusion (Kakashi worrying) as Naruto's eyes glowed yellow before they faded back to their normal blue

"kay meet me at training ground 7 at 5 and a little advice don't eat breakfast you might throw up" Kakashi says as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**An ann done this chapter is completed next chapter the bell test and chapter 1 of **_**book of Shinobi part 1**_** is gonna be posted today so head over there to read my first crossover like fav. review and check my profile for fanfiction challenges that me and a friend came up with… meow meow!**


	5. Chapter 4 Team 7 bell test

Key

"Watcha doining"~ talking

'_How did this happen'_~ thoughts

"**Kit we need to talk" ~ biju/ summons talking**

'_**Why am I stuck in this dobe'**_** ~ biju/ summons thinking**

Sexy no jutsu ~ jutsus

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Naruto if I did thousand years of death rasengon would be a real move.

* * *

Chapter 4 Team 7 bell test

Naruto was chuckling evilly so evil Oruchimaru would run for the hills. Why was Naruto doing this well…

Flashback no jutsu

_It was 6:30 and after eating Naruto went into his mindscape to plan with Kurma._

"_**Hey kit what brings you here?"**__ Kurma asked his nine tails swaying behind him as he laid down in his full fox form._

"_Ohio Kurma you remember my first bell test_?_" Naruto asks as he sat down in a chair that he conjured up. Kurma begins to laugh _

"_**I sure do… that thousand years of death move was hilarious so what does this have to do…"**__Kurma trails off seeing a mischievous grin found its way onto Naruto's face almost splitting his face in half._

"_it's payback time are you in or out?"_

_Kurma grin mirrored Naruto's __**"I'm in so lay it on me"**_

Flashback no jutsu KIA!

Naruto arrived at the training ground to see sakura screeching, and Sasuke brooding. As he sat down next to the three posts, he joined his two teammates in waiting for their sensei. That's how Kakashi found them but Naruto had an evil fox like smile. (An you already know the rules and reactions Naruto decided to play along )

"Kay begin" Kakashi says simultaneously Sakura and Sasuke jumped and hid leaving Naruto in front of his sensei

"You know you're a little weird?" Kakashi asks

"Yah but if you're not a little weird and insane and stubborn life gets boring" Naruto stated

"True… true"

"Ready or not hear I come"

"Yah… yah" Kakashi says pulling out his little orange book.

"shadow kyubi clone jutsu"

Kakashi's lone eye widens_ 'could it be… will he release it?' _

'_Dobe you are hiding something' _

'_Sasuke-kun could do better' _

A puff of smoke appeared when it cleared there sits the kyubi in full fox form as tall as Naruto his nine tails swaying impassively.

"**Ready kit?"**

"Ready!" Naruto says as he goes through hand seals a mile a minute

**Biju bomb/ **futon: great breakthrough they shouted

The biju bomb gained speed thanks to the breakthrough having its speed increased by 3x it crashed into the ground blowing up cloud of rubble. The cloud clear to see Naruto and Kyubi arguing.

"**Naruto your aim was off!"**

"you're aim was off kyubi my aim was good it was your biju bomb that was off!"

"**I'm the great…"**

"I know the great kyubi no kitsune the great nine tailed demon fox bow down to my fuzzy paws you are still arrogant I see"

"**You are one to talk you still have hero complex I see"**

The rest of team 7 sweat dropped

'_This is the kyubi!'_

'_Please that thing looks weak Sasuke-kun can beat that thing!'_

"Um... Hate to interrupt are you really the kyubi?" Kakashi asks

"**Y**o**u s**t**a**y o**u**t **of t**h**is!" **Naruto and kyubi said at the same time.

"Yah this overgrown fur ball is the real kyubi or at least a shadow clone"

The rest of team 7 where shocked

"**I cannot be defeated by normal means you flash bags" **Naruto twitched

"You were taken control of. Was defeated by the fourth and I beat you in a fair match you can be defeated kyubi"

Kyubi gets an emo cloud above his head as he sat down

"**Low blow kit" **

Que sweat drop get bigger.

Kakashi appears behind Naruto as he snapped out of the weirdness that is Naruto.

"Never let enemies get behind you thousand years of death!" says Kakashi but Naruto in question puffed out of existence proving it to be a shadow clone.

"Take your own advice sensei" says Naruto as he appears behind Kakashi Thousand years of death!

.

.

.

Kakashi was thrown into the air and with Naruto using a little wind chakra cut a bell off.

Kakashi vs. Naruto and Kurma

Victor Naruto and Kurma

* * *

After that… um… battle? And the after effects of it being Kyubi and Naruto on the ground laughing.

Kakashi went to find Sakura and after catching her into a weak genjutsu that resulted in her fainting.

Kakashi was disappointed _'this is the top kunochi of the year, she could not break out of a simple genjutsu!' _

Sasuke decided to make his move thinking Kakashi let his guard down by doing Fire Style: Great Fireball jutsu

Kakashi dodges then in a board tone replies "I hope you are better than pinky show me what the Shinobi of the year can do"

"I'm way better than that banshee and dobe"

"you do realize that dobe got a bell?"

"… Shut up" Sasuke says as he settles down in the Uchiha tijutsu style but having no other Uchihas to help him or the sharingon it was flawed so he gave Kakashi an Uchiha glare ™ Sasuke rushes at Kakashi.

As he takes out his _itcha itcha make out paradise_ and stats reading as he was blocking Sasuke's punches and kicks Kakashi having enough disappears an drags Sasuke into the ground. An alarm rings through the forest signifying that the test was over.

"Ok sense Sasuke and Sakura did not get a bell you guys…" Kakashi states

"Sorry to interrupt sensei but sense they could not take a hint I gave them otherwise it would have been really troublesome to try to convince them the meaning of the test" Naruto says.

"oh really and pre tell what was the meaning Naruto"

"easy its teamwork but sakura would not listen to me but punch me and Sasuke would tell me to get lost and a Uchiha does not need help or something like that. That's why I decided to work with Kyubi"

"your telling me you and the Kyubi are on good terms?"

"um yes shadow kyubi no jutsu"

A puff of smoke appears and once again kyubi sat next to Naruto

"**yo!"**

"kyu I think we broke them" Naruto snickers

the rest team 7 was shocked at this conversation.

"**I think so kit"**

Kyubi yawns

"**man I'm tired"**

"lazy kitsune"

"**I would not be me if I was not bye!"** a puff of smoke engulfed kyubi leaving behind nothing.

Kakashi was a little stunned "um… Team 7 passes meet me here at 5 am for a mission" Kakashi disappears in a puff of smoke

"correction at 7 am" Naruto says as he leaves the training ground to go to his apartment.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"hn"

"I think we have been…"

"don't say it we need answers about Naruto"

"agree"

Sasuke and sakura left the training ground…

* * *

**An: oh my starclan this was tedious ** **type hope you like the extra long chapter it was originally supposed to be split up to 2 chapters… *sigh* chapter 4 complete out of 11 next chapter. **_**chapter 5Team 7 deploy mission wave protect the bridge builder! **_**So Meow Meow!**


	6. Chapter 5 team 7 deploy mission wave

Key

"Hey baka why did you do that" ~ talking

'_How did I get into these situations again?' _~ thinking

"**Kit now is not the time to think about it!" **~ Biju/summon talking

'_**Maybe… one day' **_~ biju/summon thinking

Sexy no jutsu ~ jutsus/ techniques

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto Rewind a Second chance

* * *

Chapter 5 Team 7 deploy mission wave protect the bridge builder!

"This is Fox in position target at 30 meters over"

"This is Pinky in position target at 20 meters over I hate you sensei"

"This is avenger emo in position target at 5 meters permission to engage over HN"

"This is scarecrow Avenger emo engage target over"

"HN"

A black shape runs out of a bush as three shadows raced after it. One shadow caught up with it and grabbed it.

The shadow was one Uchiha Sasuke and the shape was a fat gray and black striped cat.

"Ribbon on the right ear yep this is Tora" Kakashi states as Tora starts scratching Sasuke's face

"HN get this demon cat off me" Sasuke says as he holds Tora at arm's length as they walked to the Hokage's office where the Lady Shijimi was waiting.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Tora oh thank you for finding my little Tora"

Lady Shijimi says as she suffoc- I mean hugging Tora as she walked out of the office.

"Okay we have babysitting an elder's grandchild, pulling weeds on a farm and" "Tora come back!" "And capturing Tora again"

"No way jiji I want another mission, a harder one please jiji" says Naruto

"Your just rookie genin you can't just…"

"I think we can start a c rank"

"But Iruka why not ask Kakashi"

Everyone stared at Kakashi

.

The genin hopeful for a real mission.

.

Iruka praying for a no

.

"Kay we will take a c rank"

"Good now I know just the mission, you can come in now"

The bridge builder Tazuna walked in "you will be guarding Tazuna here back to wave country so he can finish building the bridge"

"So these people will protect me that one" points at Kakashi

"Looks lazy those two" points at Sakura and Sasuke "one looks like the king of emos the other his fangirl the only one that looks capable is the short and orange one"

Sasuke and Sakura was about to attack if Kakashi did not hold them back and say "we don't kill the clients"

"Oi, Tazuna don't dis my team…" Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto "that's my job" Naruto pouted Tazuna laughs "I got the feeling I would like him"

"Meet us at the gate tomorrow at seven am go pack for a month long mission dismissed"

"Hai!"

**a/n sorry for the absence so i'm gonna start cha. 6 check out my other stories... that's it for this chapter till next time meow meow!**


	7. Chapter 6 demon brothers

Naruto: Rewind a Second Chance

Chapter 6 demon brothers, demon of the hidden mist and team 7

* * *

Key

"Hey baka why did you do that" ~ talking

'_How did I get into these situations again?' _~ thinking

"**Kit now is not the time to think about it!" **~ Biju/summon talking

'_**Maybe… one day' **_~ biju/summon thinking

_Monster ~ lyrics_

Sexy no jutsu ~ jutsus/ techniques

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

* * *

After an hour of walking Naruto who was board decided it was once again time to do his job annoying the rest of the team began to sign the most repetitious song he knows.

_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes it goes on and on my friend_

_People started sinning not knowing what it was _

_But they keep on singing forever just because _

Time skip one hour later

_This is the song that never ends_

"Dobe shut up"

_Yes it goes on and on my friend_

"Dobe…" Sasuke's eye twitches

_People started sinning not knowing what it was _

"Naruto-baka shut up"

_But they keep on singing forever just because _

"Dobe if you don't stop that annoying song I will kill you"

_This is the song that never ends_

"I am goining to kill you slowly and painfully dobe"

Well this was goining on Tarzana was snickering up a storm and Kakashi's shoulders was shakeing in mirth having a flashback to his genin days with Obito.

But as they passed by a puddle Naruto's tune changed much to the confusion of the others.

_Total slaughter…_

_Total slaughter…_

_I won't leave a single man alive_

Two men jump out of the puddle and wrapping the chain round Kakashi tightened it to the point where Kakashi died being severed in four pieces.

_La di die…_

_Genocide…_

The guy's chain became slacked

_La di die…_

An ocean of blood

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura took out their kuni's as the turned around

_Let's begin the killing time_

_Time to die_

Naruto throw the kuni pining the guy's gantlets to a tree

(Fallows cannon from here)

* * *

Time skip

Team seven plus bridge builder Tarzana came up on a random clearing when a rustling noise was heard in the bushes Naruto takes a kuni and like last time throws it and picks up the scared white bunny and ignoring the others until Kakashi shouts "get down!"

As zabuza's giant sword cuts into the tree.

"Sensei where is Naruto?" Sakura asks

When they looked at the sword they potted Zabuza…. And Naruto who was currently shouting and fist pumping the air

"Hell yes! I always wanted to do that he he kyu was right this does look badass"

"w-what! How?! Gaki get off my sword this is my entrance get your own!" Zabuza stuttered

"I do have my on entrance I just wanted to do the whole sword entrance jeeze"

"Gaki you don't have an entrance now get off my sword" Zabuza says as he tries to kick Naruto off the sword key word being try (a/n Naruto was using chakra to stick to the sword shh!)

"Jeeze I just wanted to try that sword entrance man you're protective on your entrance" Naruto exclaims as he jumps off the sword.

Zabuza jumps and grabs his sword pulling it out of the tree and hold it over his shoulder.

"Hand over the bridge builder sharingon no Kakashi"

"no can do Zabuza demon of the hidden mist"

"well than this is going to be interesting hidden mist no jutsu"

A thick mist rolls into the clearing.

Next time demon of the hidden mist vs. copycat no Kakashi

* * *

**a/n and the long awaited update finally arrives sorry I have been as lazy as a narra lately yah…. Well happy Halloween you guys and hopefully this narra spell is over check over to my profile for my poll and also my other stories anyway till next time meow meow! **


	8. not a chapter

**The stories Naruto Rewind a Second Chance and Book of Shinobi Part 1 are goining to be put on hold till I find the chapters I have previously written to make up for this I will be posting more stories that I got done in written form typed and publish including AU for some stories….. sorry for everyone who has been waiting for the next chapters they have been lost so until I find them I will be posting up stories that are already to go… so check out my profile for these other stories and sorry for takeing so long meow meow! **


End file.
